1,2,4-oxadiazole compounds useful for the treatment, prevention or management of diseases ameliorated by modulation of premature translation termination or nonsense-mediated mRNA decay are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,096 B2, issued Jan. 31, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One such compound is 3-[5-(2-fluorophenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]-benzoic acid.
Existing solution phase methods for synthesizing 1,2,4-oxadiazole benzoic acids are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,096 B2, issued Jan. 31, 2006 (see column 57, line 40, Scheme B, and Example 2). In particular, these methods comprise multiple reactions steps, each followed by isolation of the desired intermediate.
While these methods are enabling and useful for preparing 1,2,4-oxadiazole benzoic acids, there are possibilities for alterations that may result in a more efficient synthesis. In particular, synthetic processes with fewer isolation steps and which may comprise the use of fewer solvents can be more efficient and less expensive.
Citation of any reference in Section 2 of this application is not to be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present application.